Crazy
by mybigteddybearemmett
Summary: The homeless man who plays to live, while the golden eyed god plays for him. Entry for the Pick A Pic Challenge. Rated M for vulgar language. Slash


**Pick A Pic Challenge  
Title:Crazy  
Penname:iwishiwasesme/mybigteddybearemmett  
Banner: #5  
Rating/ Disclaimer: Mature, slash an almost fight. I don't own twilight or the song Crazy  
Summary: The homeless man who plays to live, while the golden eyed god plays for him.  
To see all the stories that are a part of this contest please visit: www .fanfiction-challenges. blogspot. com**

Edward P.O.V

He sat there, strumming the keys in a beautiful melody that instantly caught my attention. He'd been coming here for weeks, playing for nothing, while the rest of us were begging for handouts, anything so that we could survive. It was almost as if he was taunting us. He didn't need the money, anyone who looked at him could tell. He was taller than me, but not by much, and his hair was dark brown, falling against his chin. I couldn't tell much else about him, I had never gotten close enough to him. His clothes were obviously designer, which only served to confuse me more. _Why would he be playing in the middle of central park?_

I'd been coming here for seven years, since I ran away at sixteen, needing every cent I could get. Barely getting by, I lived on the streets and eating bread and peanut butter every day. It's not as if I didn't try to find a job, I just wasn't qualified for anything. Having dropped out of school so early, I learned that my only talent was music. Trying to get my GED was a failure too. With no way to make money during the day, I couldn't afford school.

So I was shit outta luck, but at least I get to play my music. It may not bring in the big bucks but I enjoy it immensely.

Walking past me was Esme, the pianist, who was fucking amazing. I bet she could even play for the Trans-Siberian Orchestra if she wanted to. She's a housewife of a famous surgeon, and comes to the park to practice. We play together quite a bit. Esme is like a surrogate mother to me, better than my parents that died when I was five and the witch of an aunt that "took care" of me. I use that term loosely though, considering she was always gone and when she was home she was drunk.

Esme took me under her wing and taught me the ropes. Hell, she even offered to take me in, but I refused, not wanting to impose. Instead she made sure I had clean clothes-that was all I allowed her to do for me. I would lie to her telling her that I had enough money for food when I didn't, knowing she would fuss over me if she knew. She thinks I live in a small apartment in the Flatiron district and that I work as a bartender. I felt guilty about lying but knew it was better to tell her that than the truth. It would crush her.

I waved her over, and she sat down next to me on the bench, giving me a one armed hug as she took off her keyboard case.

"How are you doin' sugar?" she asked brightly as she passed me a cup of coffee from Starbucks. It was black, the only way I drink it.

"Fine. How are you and Carlisle?"

"We are doing good," she replied with a smile that told me she had something to say, "Edward, I wanted you to be the first to know that I'm pregnant."

At first I was shocked but once I finally realized what she was saying, my face broke out into a grin. "Really? I'm so happy for you, Ma."

We sat there in blissful silence for a moment, basking in the joy of the unexpected news. I felt eyes glaring into the back of my head, turning around I was surprised to see it was the Greek god. Quickly, I turned my head back so Esme wouldn't notice my utter surprise and elation at finding him staring at me. It was too late though because Esme smirked at me over her cup of decaf. "I see that you've noticed Jasper."

"Huh, who's Jasper?" I asked confused. Was this a joke. Who has a name like _Jasper?_

"That hunk of a man who is staring at you," she replied, matter-of-factually. I could see the amusement dancing in her eyes.

"Oh," was my sluggish response. I could still feel his eyes boring into me, and it made me uneasy. No one had ever stared that intensely at me in my whole life.

Esme and I continued to discuss her and the baby. She wanted me to be its godfather. That surprised me exceedingly. _Why me_, I thought. _What could I give to the child that no one else could?_ Pondering, after awhile I came to one conclusion. I could give it love, and a constant companion. Yes, I realized that this wasn't much but it was all that I could give to this baby.

Esme soon left, and I began to strum my guitar, tuning it as I warmed up. I wanted to start out with a song that I felt was powerful and gritty. I started to pluck out the cords and began to sing.

_I remember when_

_I remember, when I lost my mind _

_There was something so pleasant about that face_

_Even your emotions had an echo_

_In so much space_

I continued singing as the words flowed out of my mouth easily. In my mind all I could think about were those golden brown eyes that pierced my soul. I closed my eyes as I felt the song coarse through my veins.

_Ever since I was little it looked like fun  
It was no coincidence that I've come  
I can die when I'm done_

Maybe I'm crazy  
Maybe you're crazy  
Maybe we're crazy  
Probably

I open my eyes and gasp as I find the golden eyes staring back at me. The look in his eyes was as intense, if not more than before.

"I...Uh...What?" I stuttered, mentally kicking myself for my response. He looked at me with amusement and chuckled. Before I knew what he was doing, he stroked my cheek and whispered.

"_Sweet copil, nu ai nici o idee despre ce am în magazin pentru tine." _Stunned into silence, I watched him walk away, aggravated that I didn't know what he was saying and that he didn't explain. The rest of the day went by in a blur.

I walked down the street in a daze, carrying my knapsack, pondering where to sleep for the night. While looking up to see that clouds were rolling into the city, pursing my lips, I made my way to a sheltered bus stop and sat on the bench. Holding my head in my hands, I sighed and scrubbed my face with my palms. Taking my coat off and draping it over myself like a blanket, then I took my knapsack and made a makeshift pillow. I fell asleep instantly, falling into a deep dream.

In my dream I was in a forest, looking around I instantly felt anxiety creep over me and I let out a scream as a pair of red eyes came towards me. I closed my eyes. Resigned to the fact that I would soon be dead, when I heard a crash. I instantly opened them and saw Jasper, fighting the vampire. He was so graceful, yet powerful all the same. His limbs were gliding out to meet each attack, the muscles in his arms rippling. Neither of them were backing down. I didn't see how Jasper could not be hurt. He surprised me yet again when he finished the vamp off and came to hug me. Stunned, I went stiff as a board while Jasper leaned over...

"Get the fuck up, kid," yelled an aggravated looking man with a knife. I instantly complied, scared that I would be shanked.

"Give me all your money," he yelled. I just stared at him like he was crazy.

"Are you serious? I'm homeless, as in I don't have any goddamn money," He looked at me with a snarl and brought the knife up to my face. Now I really was scared. He could kill me! What was I thinking?

"Excuse me sir, but would you please put that knife down?" a British voice I instantly recognized was there.

"No fuckin way man," the dumbass muttered, still holding up the knife. Obviously he's an idiot. I watched as Carlisle reached into his waistband and brought out his rifle.

"Would you like to reconsider that?" His voice was stern and unapologetic aiming his gun at the man. Just as I knew he would, he scurried off into an alley and left me alone.

"Jesus Christ! Thanks dad." I leaned over and gave him a bear hug. "I could have been kill-"

"But you weren't," he interrupted me, laying a hand on my shoulder. "Now I want to know why in the world were you out here at 3 o'clock in the morning. Shouldn't you be home?"

I knew that there was no way around this. "I don't have a home, but it's ok. You have to promise me you won't tell Mom about this." I looked at him with a solemn look, telling him I meant business.

"Fine, but I'm not happy about this. You will get an apartment, and I will pay for it." He stated in a no-questions-asked kind of way. Knowing that I should just go along with it for the time being, I nodded my head. Waving him off, and grabbing my guitar, I started the long trek to central park. It would be light by the time I got there, and I could try to concentrate better than I did yesterday.

Jasper. God how could I forget Jasper? What was I going to do about him. He set me more ablaze with one look than anyone else ever had in my entire life; which isn't saying much, considering that I was still a virgin. I was taken from my thoughts as I entered the park. The sun was starting to shine, and I knew that it was going to be a good day. As I walked to my bench, I noticed that Jasper wasn't there. _Strange._ Who would want to miss such a glorious day out in the sun? I started strumming the guitar and began singing. By noon, I had made thirty bucks! While that wasn't a lot, it was enough to last me quite a while. I took a lunch break and treated myself to a hot dog from one of the many carts crowding the streets.

I moaned when I took the first bite of the hotdog. I hadn't had anything hot in months and nothing this fresh in years. I decided today was going to be a good day. Everything was going my way. I got paid well, Jasper wasn't there with his cryptic messages and Esme hadn't nagged me about the apartment thing so I assumed that Carlisle hadn't talked to her yet. I was relieved. I wanted a little more happiness in my life. I deserved it, after all that I had been through, no kid should have to go through that shit. While I ate my food I watched a little boy chase a balloon around the park. _If I ever have kids I want them to be like that, carefree and childlike. _The boy lost the balloon and started crying, running back to his mother for a hug. She smoothed down his hair and whispered in his ear. Whatever she said must have been good because he jumped up and down with a smile on his face.

A memory of my mother and I at that age flashed into my head. _Making sandcastles at the Jersey Shore and a teenager crushing one. I'd cried for hours until finally she bought me a balloon and I was happy again._ _Aw, what I wouldn't give to be as carefree as a kid at times._ I walked around the park, relishing the feel of the sun beating down on my skin. At that moment I had gotten what I wanted, I was as carefree as a child. In that moment I felt safe and loved. The rest of the day flew by quickly, and I found myself packing up my things and getting ready to find a place to stay. I started walking west on 59th street.

I suddenly got the strange feeling that I was being followed. Walking faster through the crowd, afraid of who or what was following me. The tension was evident on my face, pinching the bridge of my nose I quickly turn around and was surprised at who I found behind me. Jasper.

A/N

_Sweet copil, nu ai nici o idee despre ce am în magazin pentru tine _is Romanian for Sweet child, you have no idea what I have in store for you

After the contest I do plan on making this a full story, it's too good not to.


End file.
